kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ToastSoul/A Morning at the Naval Base
鎮守府の朝 / chinjufu no asa / A Morning at the Naval Base English (Everybody) Hey wake up Everyone Are you ready? (Akatsuki) The morning wind Good morning to the sea too Have you properly done your preparations? Because I’m more mature than anyone! (Ikazuchi) Equipment, planning, refuelling, remodeling Just that isn’t enough I’m sure if we all unite we can do this (Inazuma) Aim for the shining horizon Okay, it’s time to weigh anchor (Hibiki) One day I want to spend Some quiet time with you (Akatsuki) I’m sure this wish Will come true It’s time to sortie! Even if the hand holding the compass shakes (Hibiki) Rain and storms are nothing We can get out of whirlpools too (Ikazuchi) Look! The shining face of the water Is gentle, just like you (Inazuma) It’s the clear blue sea That I've always admired (Akatsuki) Where did the enemy ships go? Well, who cares It was a morning like that (Speaking) Akatsuki “W-We just strayed a little off path! This compass must be broken or something!” Ikazuchi “I’m sure the enemies were scared and ran away from us!” Inazuma “I’d rather not fight if we don’t have to.” Hibiki “Wonderful.” (Akatsuki) Everyone says we’re small But we’re useful, really! I’m sure there’s something Only we can do (Ikazuchi) Cutting through the wind, we’re moving ahead You can ask for more, you know! Docking, construction, shipbuilding, modernisation They’re all a piece of cake for me! (Inazuma/Hibiki) I float to the clouds Changing form spinning round I want to rest, just a little bit Those ‘girls’ probably feel the same way too (Akatsuki) It’s time to weigh anchor! Even if we’re all aiming for different places (Inazuma) Sometimes we fight But we quickly make up (Ikazuchi) Come on! See, a beautiful world Spreads under the sea too (Akatsuki) We’ll always Protect you so Come closer and together We can live on Route, OK! The dazzling mast and the seagulls flying up above (Inazuma) Even if we worry, even if we get lost I’m sure it will definitely be alright (nano desu) (Ikazuchi) Look! See, everyone is waiting At our naval base (Hibiki) That which I’ve always admired That calm, blue time (Everybody) Whilst we’re holding hands One more time! It was a morning like that A morning at our naval base Japanese さぁ起きて みんな Are you ready? 朝の風　海にもおはよう ちゃんと準備はできてる？ だって　あたし誰よりも　お姉さんだから！ 装備　作戦　補給　練度 それだけじゃ足りないのよ きっと　みんなで　心あわせ　乗り越えていける 光る水平線目指して さあ　抜錨よ いつか静かな時を 貴方と過ごしたい きっと　この願い か・な・え・る いざ　出撃！ 羅針盤　かざす手が 震えてしまっても 雨　嵐　気にしない うずしおも乗り越えて 見て！　ほら　光る水面が 貴方みたい　優しい ずーっとあこがれ続けた 青く澄んだ海 敵艦どこに行ったの？　まーいっか そんな日の朝 暁「た、たまたま道がそれちゃっただけよ！ 羅針盤の調子が悪いのよ！」 雷「きっと雷達におそれをなして逃げたんだわ！」 電「できれば、戦いたくないのです」 響「ハラショー」 ちっちゃいって　みんな言うけど お役に立つわ　ホントよ きっと　あたし達にしか できないコト 風をきって　先に進むわ もっと頼っていいのよ 入渠　工廠　建造　改装 ばっちりだから！ くるくると形を変える 雲に飛び乗って 少しだけお休みしたい こんな気持は　多分あのコ達も一緒ね いざ　抜錨！ それぞれ目指すところが違っても 時に衝突して でもすぐに仲直りして 来て！　ほら　海の中にも キレイな世界広がる ずーっとあたしたちが 護り続けてゆくから もっと近くに来て　一緒に 生きていこう 進路　オッケイ！ 眩しいマスト　ゆりかもめが群がる 悩んでも迷っても きっと絶対に大丈夫　（なのです） 見て！　ほら　みんな待ってる 貴方と私の鎮守府 ずーっと憧れつづけた 青く静かな時 この手つないだままで もーいっかい！ そんな日の朝 鎮守府の朝﻿ Romaji sa~a okite minna Are you ready? asa no kaze umi ni mo ohayō chanto junbi wa deki teru? datte atashi dare yori mo onēsan dakara! sōbi sakusen hokyū rendo sore dake ja tarinai no yo kitto minna de kokoro awase norikoete ikeru hikaru suihei-sen mezashite sā batsubyō yo itsu ka shizukana toki o anata to sugoshitai kitto kono negai ka・na・e・ru iza shutsugeki! Rashinban kazasu te ga furuete shimatte mo ame arashi kinishinai uzu shi o mo norikoete mite! hora hikaru minamo ga anata mitai yasashii zu-tto akogare tsudzuketa aoku sunda umi tekikan doko ni itta no? ma- i'ka sonna hi no asa Akatsuki「ta, tamatama michi ga sore chatta dake yo! rashinban no chōshi ga warui no yo!」 Ikazuchi「kitto ikazuchi-tachi ni osore o nashite nigeta nda wa！」 Inazuma「dekireba, tatakai takunai no desu」 Hibiki「harasho-」 chi'chai tte minna iukedo o yaku ni tatsu wa honto yo kitto atashi-tachi ni shika dekinai koto kaze o kitte sakini susumu wa motto tayotte ii no yo nyūkyo kōshō kenzō kaisō ba'chiri dakara! kurukuru to katachi o kaeru kumo ni tobinotte sukoshidake o yasumi shitai konna kimochi wa tabun ano ko-tachi mo issho ne iza batsubyō! sorezore mezasu tokoro ga chigatte mo tokini shōtotsu shite demo sugu ni nakanaori shite kite! hora umi no naka ni mo kirei na sekai hirogaru zu-tto atashi-tachi ga mamori tsudzukete yukukara motto chikaku ni kite issho ni ikite ikou shinro okkei! mabushii masuto yuri kamome ga muragaru nayande mo mayotte mo kitto zettai ni daijōbu (nanodesu) mite! hora minna matteru anata to watashi no chinjufu zu-tto akogare tsudzuketa aoku shizukana toki kono te tsunaida mamade mo- i'kai! son'na hi no asa chinjufu no asa General Notes: Like a musical? Kinda? Lyrics-wise at the very least? Other Character Songs: Splendid 2nd Torpedo Squadron / Our Bond With the Admiral / On Dawn's Horizon Category:Blog posts Category:Music